Pearly Stitch/Gallery
Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Old Ponies On Balcony S2E08.png Balcony cracking off S2E8.png Old Ponies S2E08.png Elderly ponies on a falling balcony S2E08.png Rainbow Dash softens balcony fall S2E08.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Season four Simple Ways Trenderhoof pointing towards an old mare S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Flim and Flam levitating bottles of tonic S4E20.png Looking at sore flank S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png Touching stallion snout S4E20.png Sick stallion mouth open S4E20.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Season five Made in Manehattan Rarity opens a friendship advice stand S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity watching the play S5E16.png Stallion steps aside for Pearly Stitch S5E16.png Pearly Stitch pleased to see the neighborhood together S5E16.png Manehattan ponies applaud Applejack and Rarity S5E16.png Applejack listens to Rarity S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity ready to head home S5E16.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Manehattanites hear the party cannon fire S6E3.png Season seven Discordant Harmony Pearly Stitch "were you talking to me?" S7E12.png Discord talking to himself S7E12.png Discord 2 "well, I'm not talking to you!" S7E12.png Discord "it's for Fluttershy!" S7E12.png Discord and his duplicate squishing Pearly Stitch S7E12.png Discord 2 "deserves the best of everything" S7E12.png Pearly Stitch "I thought you were talking to" S7E12.png Pearly Stitch sees Discord's duplicate vanished S7E12.png Discord "no time!" S7E12.png Discord "off to prepare a tea party" S7E12.png Discord puts on a daredevil's helmet S7E12.png Discord materializing a jetpack S7E12.png Discord about to blast off S7E12.png Discord poofs away from Pearly Stitch S7E12.png The Perfect Pear Apple and pear stands in past Ponyville S7E13.png Grand Pear "bite into a juicy pear" S7E13.png Young Grand Pear selling pears S7E13.png Granny and Grand Pear argue in the marketplace S7E13.png Ponies walk away from Granny and Grand Pear's arguing S7E13.png Granny and Grand Pear continue arguing S7E13.png Bright Mac sticking labels on apple jam jars S7E13.png Bright Mac notices Pear Butter across the street S7E13.png Bright Mac bowing to Pear Butter S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter dancing yards apart S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight Sparkle walking past ponies S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle walks through Ponyville S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle gets hit with sweets S7E14.png Pearly Stitch complains about Alicorn Twilight S7E14.png Ponies still arguing outside the castle S7E14.png Once Upon a Zeppelin Zeppelin at the Canterlot air docks S7E22.png Zeppelin passes over the Crystal Empire S7E22.png Cruise attendees take pictures of Velvet and Night Light S7E22.png Twilight asking the attendees about the director S7E22.png Bingo competition on the zeppelin cruise S7E22.png Night Light on the far end of the zeppelin deck S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle watches the cruise ponies chant S7E22.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Juniper Montage "kicked off the Daring Do set" EGS3.png Juniper Montage backs into Daring Do posterboard EGS3.png People walking through the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Shake Things Up! Applejack flipping cups at her juice bar SS9.png Coinky-Dink World Pinkie Pie making a cherry-topped milkshake SS15.png Pearly Stitch and Mr. Waddle dancing together SS15.png Pinkie Pie tapping on Celery Stalk's head SS15.png Good Vibes Flash Sentry sitting on the mall fountain SS16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) Super Squad Goals Thief running past Pearly Stitch EGDS11.png Applejack behind Pearly Stitch's park bench EGDS11.png Applejack picks up Pearly Stitch's park bench EGDS11.png AJ tosses Pearly Stitch and bench at the thief EGDS11.png Pearly Stitch lands on the park bench EGDS11.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Applejack looking at Micro Chips EGROF.png Applejack flinches at Micro's clumsiness EGROF.png Season eight Grannies Gone Wild Big Stallion gesturing toward other old ponies S8E5.png Season nine The Point of No Return Twilight and Spike enter Silver Stable S9E5.png Twilight "not a single bookshelf" S9E5.png Sand Trap sleeping in a recliner S9E5.png Elderly ponies exercising in the gardens S9E5.png Twilight talking to the exercising elders S9E5.png Twilight asks Pearly Stitch about Dusty S9E5.png Pearly Stitch pointing off-screen S9E5.png Twilight sad she missed Dusty Pages S9E5.png IDW comics Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 cover A.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 credits page.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 page 3.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 page 4.jpg Merchandise Pearly Stitch, Crotchety Crocheter card MLP CCG.jpg